AM I A GOOD MAN
by ProfilersInACastle
Summary: He's-a-coming! The Doctor regenerated. How's Clara going to react to the new bolder man? How will the new Doctor deal with everything he used to feel for the impossible girl? (This is my first time writing for Doctor Who and this story is very precious to me. It is a whouffaldi fanfiction. If you don't ship it, do not read it.)
1. Chapter 1

AM I A GOOD MAN

A WHOUFFALDI FANFICTION

WRITTEN BY PROFILERSINACASTLE

NOT BETA'D

_A/N: Hi, this is the first time I ever write for Doctor Who and this story is very precious to me._  
_I wrote it for my own enjoyement in the beggining and only considered posting it on here later._  
_I've been working on this for a couple months, hours have been spent re-reading, correcting and working around this story.  
To be honest and I still don't think it's perfect but I have to accept that._  
_Like I said in the summary, this is a whouffaldi fanfiction and if you do not ship them this story is not for you._  
_I would enjoy if you would please leave your thoughts on this story in the reviews, but please be polite and nice about it. I have been writing chapters to a companion piece called The Lives of 12th and Clara and if you like this story I might post it, it's not done but I have outlined the first couple of chapters.  
Thank you._

_-Océane _

* * *

_**If I grow up to be half the man you are, Clara Oswald, I shall be happy indeed. **_

_**-The War Doctor**_

He had changed so fast, she couldn't believe it. One second he was saying his goodbye's to someone named Amelia and then he was staring at her with a brand new face. She knew that was going to happen, she saw all of him and his different faces. But it was one thing to see all he used to be and to see him change right in front of her. To add to her confusion he was staring at her like she was a complete stranger.

In his defense, he had to admit that he probably forgot to mention that she was the first face this face saw and she became so much more to him. She was seared onto his hearts and he had to take all of her in, inspect each and every corner of her. He had to memorise every detail of her face and she was standing right there so why not do it now? If she was the first face, he had to remember each and every part of their first meeting. That's when he felt something awful inside of his body. Kidneys! He really didn't like they're color and had hoped for better ones, but he remembered one of his older self, saying that regeneration is kind of like the lottery, to add to his list of post-regeneration problems he wasn't even ginger this time around. But he had a Scottish accent and guessed that being so close Amelia was the cause of this accent change. He didn't mind it one bit though.

He felt old and that's saying something for a two thousand years old alien. For the first time in a very long time his body was almost matching his age, almost because he was way older than he looked and looked fifty at least. It was a couple of thousand years younger but still, he looked more the part now than he did in a while. He guessed the mid-life crisis was over now.

Clara was still confused by the Doctor's behaviour when he dropped another not so good news, they were crashing and he forgot how to fly the old cow. They were crashing and he asked her if she knew how to fly the TARDIS. The only time she had tried to fly the sentient machine, she almost flew them into a supernova. She was pretty sure the TARDIS had something to do with it but still her point stood he was the Doctor and she was just Clara and he was the alien, she wasn't supposed to know those things.

But if she took that into perspective she was supposed to be just a normal girl when she meet The Doctor. How did that turn out? She learned she had echoes of herself living and dying all over time and space and she actually jumped into the Doctor's time stream. These were moments where she wished she remembered more of her echo lives maybe she worked on a TARDIS during of them. Maybe.

She had memory of some lives, but with her human brain it was hard to make sense of all that information. She remembered being a time lady the most, she also remembered leading the Doctor to his TARDIS. But she couldn't remember how to fly the damn sentient machine. What's the use of having all the memories but not being able to remember them clearly?

The Doctor was only asking her because he had truly momentarily forgotten how to fly the old girl. He probably shouldn't scare her with stuff like that but he was just fresh out of a regeneration and didn't even know what he was like. How was he supposed to know how to fly the machine? Memory was always a bit hazy after a regeneration and he was sure he taught her how to fly the TARDIS at least once. Apparently he didn't if he used to look on Clara's face as any indication. After a not so safe landing and an adventure he'd rather forget about, they were back in London but it wasn't good enough.

If he was honest with himself he didn't have any reason to be jealous of the phone call Clara was having. He was the one talking to her, not literally but a past version of himself was.

He probably thought it was a good idea at the time, he hated goodbyes and he had waited to be on board the TARDIS when he first said goodbye to Rose, so he guessed it made sense. Still he had to be mean about it and ask if it was her boyfriend knowing quite well that she hadn't had one since they began travelling together. How does one date, when they're always up there in space or in the past saving some distant world? Rose tried and failed miserably, if he remembered correctly Mickey ended up with Martha and Rose with the meta-crisis, which not so bad in itself but dating whilst being on the TARDIS unless you were Amy and Rory didn't work or ended extremely well.

But jealousy got the best of him and he lashed out at her, his Clara, the woman who jumped into his time stream and survived, the woman twice dead, his impossible girl.

She was truly impossible because after she finished that call, she came and hugged him. He was taken aback and honestly didn't know how to hug her. For one thing she was too small, at least that's what he convinced himself and Clara didn't need to know the real reason so he was more than happy to say that she became shorter and that it made for difficult hugs.

The hug seemed to make things a little better but not how the Doctor wanted it to be. He knew he wasn't the floppy haired boy with the big chin, but he felt the same way than that man felt about Clara. After all, they were the same person and he remembered everything thing he felt for Clara quite well.

He didn't want her to treat or act with him as he was that man, simply because that man was dead but he wanted her to trust him as much as she did her chin boy. He wanted the same level of trust that lead her to accomplish her selfless act. Not that he wanted it to happen again but he wanted that level of trust with Clara because he knew that he would burn several universes to keep her safe and he needed her to know that. He needed her to look at him and she the amount of love and devotion he had for her. He might not be as flirty, all touchy-feely, he was a changed man but the essence of his being was still the same.

He was still the Doctor and he wanted to be her Doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

AM I A GOOD MAN

PART 2

NOT BETA'D

_AN: Hello again, this chapter like the last one from this story has been written a while ago._  
_I might repeat myself but I wrote this chapter a while ago too and it's still a very personal story to me._  
_I'm not posting this to pretend I'm a good writer or that I have the most brilliant ideas. To be honest I sat down on my computer when I first wrote this because I had an idea for a story and I wanted to get it out of my head, it wasn't meant to end up being all this. _  
_I thought I was just going to write a couple hundred words and get this story out of my system._  
_But the more I kept writing, the more I kept getting inspired._  
_This story is not beta'd simply because I don't have a beta reader and I was too shy to share this story with anyone else but myself._  
_I really hope you can enjoy this mash up of words I have for you below._  
_Thanks again._  
_-Océane_

* * *

It took longer than he thought but they eventually got there, it wasn't perfect but it was better than before and he was thankful for that. He could still feel that she didn't complete trust him but they were getting there. One thing he knew is that she hated being called his grand-daughter and daughter or anything that had to do with a blood relation. She hated when people mentioned the physical age difference between them because in reality he was way past being her gramps. They kept going on adventures and saving worlds and she kept amazing him every day, they were finally getting somewhere.

Clara grew accustomed to the new Doctor faster than she thought she would.  
Maybe it was because she told herself she wouldn't compare them and she would just get to know this man better. He was different but very much the same in many aspects. The thing she liked the most about the new Doctor was his accent and the way her named sounded when he called out for her. He wouldn't hug her anymore and she didn't know why. Well, he told her it was because she got short but she knew it wasn't the complete truth but didn't question him. She never went back home to finish that Christmas dinner because let's admit it she couldn't come with a new man than looked older and claim that he was the one that she came in with earlier. He dad asked her about him and she told a half-lie. She was indeed still with the Doctor but she never mentioned the fact he had changed and why they didn't come back. She doesn't exactly remember what she said but it had something to do with a family issue and the Doctor being really sorry he couldn't make it. Her dad believed her and didn't push the issue although her aunt wanted him to.

Slowly but surely Clara and The Doctor admitted there feelings to each other and got everything of their chests. It might have been caused by a jealous Doctor that was spending the day with Clara at the school where she worked. The Doctor had showed up to Clara's school without her knowing anything about it. The TARDIS took this opportunity to seal herself up and he sensed it was her way of making them deal with whatever they had to deal with. That's when the gossiping started and all hell broke loose. It really wasn't the Doctor's fault, Clara knew it and she hated the old cow even more for this. At least that's what she told the machine but she was in a weird way thankful the sentient ship forced them to deal with whatever they had to deal with.

One of her colleagues asked her if she was waiting for her grand-father and she knew it was the Doctor. It still felt weird to her that people would consider her is daughter or something of the sort. If she added up all her lives she wasn't so far from the doctor and her gramps died a long time ago. To add to her instant suspicion her colleagues knew her dad. So she replied simply that no it wasn't her gramps simply that it was the Doctor and she was going to need to have a few words with him.

She got out of her classroom and took in his appearance, he looked tired and he never got tired. That's what he told her anyway, it was something about Time-Lord biology she was half listening to when he told her. She was mad at first and almost screamed but then understood that it was really the TARDIS fault and enjoyed the time she had with the Doctor at school. She didn't teach anything since it was just an office day, it just worked out perfectly because she could not phantom what she would've done if the Doctor came to see her during class. Thankfully it didn't happen and they spent a somewhat humany boring day on earth, because when the Doctor's involved it's never a typical day wherever or whenever it was.

She was so used to having the Doctor around and spent so much time with him that she didn't understand her colleague's reactions to the alien. Sure she never really talked about her personal life or the many holidays she took but she was sure she mentioned him at least once. But the Doctor, her Doctor had to ruin the illusion and the mystique by saying that they were dating. She was pretty sure he did it to annoy her or to shock the gossiping teachers perhaps a mix of both reasons. But it wasn't exactly false, they had kissed a couple times, pretended to be married but never just said they were dating, especially now that he looked older because people always got the wrong idea and surely that's what happened to her.

It started with weird looks and whispers but that was the usual for Clara Oswald, being as secretive as she was, everything she did was put into the rumor mill. It's not like she wanted it to be that way, but telling people you travel through time and space with a two thousand years old in a sentient old cow, excuse her, time machine called the TARDIS wasn't something you bring up over tea. And that was the reason she never talked about what she did on said holidays.  
So she settled for the second option, not saying anything.

**...**

_''Where did you two meet?'' _

_''He doesn't seem like your type at all Clara.''_

_''Is his name really just the Doctor?''_

_''Who names they're child Doctor?''_

**...**

The questions kept on coming and they kept avoiding them, they also avoided people most of the time.  
Clara finally realised why the Doctor didn't like spending too much time on earth doing humany stuff. The Doctor eventually left the school, the weeks went on. Clara didn't answer any question even if she still went on too many holidays.  
The gossip faded away and eventually became background noise once again.

It doesn't take a lot to say that her family was surprised when they saw her with a man who looked nothing like The Doctor or whatever his name was, claiming he was the bow-tie wearing man and dropping her off. He had the same weird box but it couldn't be him.

Clara assured them it was him, but they weren't buying it. How could a man get a different body and still be the same. She tried to explain that she too had changed and became someone new.

She wasn't the same Clara anymore, but she spared them details of jumping into the Doctor's time stream and the impact it had on her being more or less human. They got angry, they cried, they screamed and she called the Doctor so he could pick her up. She didn't really talk to her dad after that, she still called him but they became incredibly distant and neither of them knew how to fix it.

If Clara was being honest, travelling with the Doctor had its ups and downs, it changed people, relationships and everything else in your life. But she wouldn't trade it for the world. Her family and friends would eventually warm up to the Doctor and see the amazing man he was, she could make them see it, it might seem like an impossible thing to do.

But if someone could, it was her.

She was after all the Impossible Girl.


End file.
